


You’re Finally Home

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're pregnant and home alone while Natasha and Wanda are on a mission. You wake up in the middle of the night because you hear a noise and it’s Natasha and Wanda coming home.





	You’re Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess
> 
> moye serdtse = my heart

You let out a sigh when you got into bed. Ever since the two loves of your life were sent on a month long mission the bed the three of you shared felt empty. You were also six months pregnant.

You placed a hand on your belly and smiled sadly. “They’ll be home soon, little one.” You frowned and blinked the tears away. “I hope.” 

As soon as you got comfortable it didn’t take you that long to fall asleep. You couldn’t wait until Natasha and Wanda got home. You missed them both so much.

There was a noise in the other room that had woken you up. You sat up and just listened, you were ready to grab the gun that Natasha kept in the bedside table just in case. 

But then you heard Natasha and Wanda talking. You got out of bed as quickly as you could and walked into the living room. As soon as you saw them you brought your hand up to cover your mouth as tears rolled down your cheeks.

Wanda was the first one to notice you. “(Y/N)? What are you doing up, my love? Is everything okay?” She rushed over to you, Natasha right behind her.

“I’m okay.” You chuckled as more tears fell. Natasha and Wanda guided you over to the couch. 

Natasha brushed some of your hair out of your face. She then cupped your cheek and wiped away your tears with her thumb. “Why are you crying, moye serdtse?”

“I just missed you both so much.” 

Natasha pulled you into her, you rest your head on her chest. Wanda held you as well, she placed a soft kiss on your neck.

“We missed you too, printsessa.” Wanda placed another kiss on your neck. “We wanted nothing more than to be here with you.”

Natasha nodded. “Wanda and I aren’t going on anymore missions for awhile.” She looked over at Wanda and smiled.

You looked at them both. “Really?” They both nodded. You smashed your lips against Natasha’s, you both smiling into the kiss. Once you pulled away from Natasha you did the same with Wanda.

Both Natasha and Wanda placed a hand on your belly, they had loving smiles on their faces. Knowing that they both aren’t going to have to go on anymore mission for awhile and that they’re going to be there when the baby is born caused more tears to roll down your cheeks.

Wanda gave you another kiss. “It’s getting late, let’s all get to bed.”  She then leaned over to give Natasha a kiss. 

Natasha gave you another kiss before they both helped you off the couch, the three of you walked into the bedroom and got into bed. 

When you felt both Natasha and Wanda’s arms wrap around you, you felt so much better. You were so happy that they were home, you finally had the loves of your life back.


End file.
